Yasin Qasem Muhammad Ismail
| place_of_birth = Ibb, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 522 | group = | alias = Yassim Qasim Mohammed Ismail Qasim | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Held in extrajudicial detention | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Yasin Qasem Muhammad Ismail ( ) is a Yemeni held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 522. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1979, in Ibb, Yemen. As of November 14, 2009, Yasin Qasem Muhammad Ismail has been held at Guantanamo for seven years six months.The Guantanamo Docket - Yasin Qasem Muhammad Ismail Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Ismail chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. allegations The allegations against Ismail were: Administrative Review Board hearing | pages= 1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date= March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-12 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. The factors for and against continuing to detain Ismail were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006.Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Yasin Qasem Muhammad Ismail Administrative Review Board - page 16 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Instead of the transcript of his Administrative Review Board hearing there is a two page letter submitted on his behalf by Marc D. Falkoff, the lawyer who volunteered to handle his writ of habeas corpus, and a four page letter from his older brother.Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Yasin Qasem Muhammad Ismail's Administrative Review Board hearing - pages 108-114 Allegations of being abuse by Guantanamo guards On February 23, 2009, the Christian Science Monitor reported on an incident that occurred on January 7, 2009, where camp authorities version conflicted with that of Ismail. Both camp authorities and Ismail agree that during his exercise period Ismail requested he be moved from his exercise pen, into a nearby empty exercise pen that was exposed to the Sun. He was told, "You are not allowed to see the Sun." According to David Remes, one of Ismail's lawyers, Ismail and his guards engaged in an angry dispute, and a frustrated Ismail, who had seen the Sun in a month, took off one of his sandals, and threw it at the pen's fence near his guards. According to Remes Ismail was left in the exercise pen for hours, until night fell, and he fell asleep. He was woken to find himself being beaten by the camp's "immediate reaction force". Remes said that Ismail told him the immediate reaction force not only shackled him, and beat him, but that they choked him, and then one of the guards urinated on his head. He told Remes that after he was returned to his cell, when he woke the next morning he was bleeding from his ear. Camp Commandant David M. Thomas claimed Ismail's version was a "complete and total fabrication". According to camp authorities Ismail had not only thrown his sandal, but he had thrown a book, and he had spit on the guards. Camp authorities characterized the alleged spitting as an "assault". Camp authorities claimed that the immediate reaction force's extraction was "passive in nature and used the minimum amount of force necessary." They further claimed that the incident had been videotaped, and that Ismail was given a medical examination afterwards, which found no wounds. However, the Christian Science Monitor noted that camp authorities had refused to release the videotape, or any of Ismail's medical records, including the report from the medical examination camp authorities had asserted showed he had not been wounded. June 2009 sit-in Carol Rosenberg, writing for the Miami Herald, reported that Yasin Qasem Ismail participated in a protracted sit-in. Captives' attorney, like Yasin's attorney David Remes, were aware of the sit-in, but were not allowed to tell reporters without violating their classification agreement. Rosenberg said the sit-in involved approximately half the captives held in Camp 5. The captives refused to leave their exercise yard, and in contrast to previous confrontations with the camp authorities, they decided to wait out the protesters, rather than resort to violence. The sit-in was triggered by increased security measures following the June 1, 2009 apparent suicide of Muhammed Ahmad Abdallah Salih. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Two: Captured in Afghanistan (2001) Andy Worthington, September 17, 2010 *An Insignificant Yemeni at Guantanamo Loses His Habeas Petition *Human Rights First; Habeas Works: Federal Courts’ Proven Capacity to Handle Guantánamo Cases (2010) Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Living people Category:1979 births